This invention relates to rotary switches using a flexible circuit member.
Increasingly, printed circuits, and particularly flexible printed circuits, are being used in various types of apparatus and components. In many instances switches are required in association with such circuits. Usually the switches are preassembled devices attached to the circuit member, as by soldering.
The present invention uses two flexible circuit members, or a combination of a flexible circuit member and a rigid circuit members, to form a switch, relative rotational or rolling action between the circuit members causing the alteration of switching conditions. A variety of types of switch can be provided, move to make, move to break, move to transfer for example, and combinations of these. The two circuit members may both carry printed circuits forming electronic components or having electronic components connected to them, with specific parts of the circuits adapted to form the switch. Alternatively one circuit member may be provided only to act as one switch member, or may be a power supply circuit.